equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Aztlan Free State
Lore Dr. Caballeron, an archaeologist and trader, used to work with Daring Do and a group of stallions for discovering the Ring of Destiny. After a failed attempt at selling the rings with a disguised Daring Do and then exposed. And after making his book Daring Do and the Razor of Dreams and stated to have wanted to partner up with Daring Do on her adventures again, but she refused. That made Caballeron despise Daring Do, making her a true rival for him. After many attempts to ruin Daring Do's reputation by any means, Caballeron found no success in doing that. But, when the Equestrian civil war broke out, he finally had a chance to get revenge. It's now or never for Dr. Caballeron with his nation Free Jungle Nation against Celestial State lead by none other than Daring Do. Starting Situation The Free Jungle Nation declares independence one or two months into the Equestrian Civil war. It is located in the southeast of the Equestrian continent and is almost entirely surrounded by the Disciples of Nightmare Moon. The Free Jungle Nation also shares a border with an exclave of the Celestial State towards its east. The southeast of the Equestrian continent severely lacks industry, making territorial gains almost useless. Threats and Opportunities The Free Jungle Nation starts with no industry, no army, no resources - nothing. However, you can negate the lack of any industry by building military and civilian factories during the time spent playing as Equestria. But soon the Disciples of Nightmare Moon and the Celestial State declare war on you, this triggers an event where 18 divisions spawn in the capital, each having a division template of 6 infantry divisions. Once you organize your new divisions, set up a front line along the border with the Disciples of Nightmare Moon and The Celestial State. You should first occupy the easternmost exclave of the Celestial State as it will help ease off the strain of having your army so stretched out. The exclave only has 3-4 divisions at the start so it makes seizing it and encircling all of the divisions pretty easy. Soon after your independence, a new state declares independence, the Temple Cult. A fascist state that is neutral towards you but is at war with the Disciples of Nightmare Moon and the Mare Republic. The Temple Cult manages to fend off the invaders pretty easily, making it a reliable buffer state against your enemies. The loss of the Temple is pretty minimal because it only has a population of approximately 37k and no industry. Try to carefully launch offensives because you lack military factories for equipment and ponypower for reinforcement. Make sure that your generals and field marshals are ready for an offensive as well. National Focus First, players start with Stuck in a Strange Land, as reflected in the nation's current situation, alongside with a bonus political power. After that, players meet the farthest left group, it especially focuses on the Navy. First, Celestial state must not exist nor be a subject of any countries, then, players can choose to either focusing in submarine warfare or fleet warfare, Second, players can get some bonuses about Navy experience, Naval Dockyards and Research bonuses. The farthest right group is focusing in the Air forces by having Tenochitlan first. Players then have options as Corece Native Pilots (reduce production costs and reduce Air attack) and Hire Mercenary Pilots ''(higher production cost and incrase Air attack) alongside a focus for air bases. Then, players have to choose either' Air Support or '''Air Supremacy, '''both give research bonues in any types of aircrafts. The middle tree is for modernising the Army, players can either choose '''An Army of Natives '''or '''An Army of Mercenaries. There are two options for the national focuses: Work with the natives '''will give players some research bonuses for the Industry and Engineering, a few military and civilian factories along with Infrastructure, a decent ponypower, some minus consumer goods and bonuses about researches... Players can get a lot of core states via '''The Federation '''and make Caballeron a leader of the Harmony party, but before that Celestial State, Disciples of Nightmare Moon and Mare Republic must not exist in '''Freedom! '''focus. '''The Pursuit of Profit '''is an interesting choice, players first have four paths to build up the nation from the scratch, just like '''Work with the natives, '''but there's some minus bonus in political power, daily political power gain, monthly population, etc... (but players gain more good than harm as expected). '''Total Control '''is the same as '''Freedom!: '''Celestial State, Disciples of Nightmare Moon and Mare Republic must not exist. Next, players have three options as Changeling assistance path, Equestrian colonial path and King of the Jungle path. Those three are the same: give a lot of state cores, add some Infrastructure, military factories ( also spawn Five Colonial Death Squad Divisions in the Changeling assistance path). The third final focus, '''God Amongst Mere Mortals '''in '''King of the Jungle '''path, will especially make Caballeron '''God King, and the ruling party will be Fascist. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Свободная Страна Джунглей Category:Countries